


What if 1

by Junsuhiroishiwata



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 22:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junsuhiroishiwata/pseuds/Junsuhiroishiwata
Summary: Que pasaría  si clint  nunca hubiera  sido liberado  del control  de loki. :'^)





	What if 1

Ahí estábamos todos, reunidos para realizar por fin aquella proeza de magnitud significativa, Loki. Quién aquel momento tenía el control de mi ser; cuerpo y mente. Me hacía cavilar en un hecho. 

¿Acaso es tan malo como parece? Y es que de todo lo que mis ojos había visto con precisión. Nada se parecía a lo que la mayoría juzgaba. Loki no era para nada malo. O eso pensaba. 

—Mi pequeño halcon. — El llamaba, con aquellos tonos dulzones que tanto me molestaban. Al menos durante esas ocasiones; procuraba esquivar aún bajo una guía que yo no conocía. Sus órdenes y las palabras pícaras. Era horrible en un sentido que no entiendo. Hasta el día de hoy. 

—Sí... Mi señor. — recuerdo eso, y ahora me parece repulsivo actuar así de mi parte. Sin embargo, la consciencia me dictaba seguirlo. Ahora, aún con aquella comitiva dentro mío. No puedo dejar de sentir el remordimiento de que soy un vil traidor. Lo sigo siendo y lo seguiré siendo hasta el nefasto final de mis días. 

Ahora, oculto bajo un encanto de mi amo. Lo vigiló en mi escondite recóndito, lejos de aquellas personas que en una ocasión llamó familia. El hermano, que algún día fue un conocido mío. Y la madre que acaba de morir a manos de las propias acciones de negligencia. Pero, ahora menos entiendo que antes. Y dentro de mí, el latido alterno de lo que una vez fui sigue insistiendo. Como sí, aquella mujer pelirroja hubiera tenido la fuerza necesaria para sacarme del embrollo que es mi vida.  
Creo que la amaba, pero ahora no tengo ojos para nadie más. En absoluto pienso, la forma en que antes me hubiera librado de las cadenas que ahora me atan a este cruel dios. 

«Me oyes halcón. —Loki le habla y hay una pausa sobre sus pensamientos. » clint solo se limita a asentir con la cabeza. Como sí en verdad loki fuera capaz de verlo; pero estando equivocado. Abre la boca con delicadeza para emanar de aquellos tersos labios un firme. 

—Sí, ¿Que necesita de mi? —pregunta con la típica actitud sumisa que tanto le ha caracterizado los últimos días, años o semanas junto al lado del dios del engaño. 

«Esta bien. —Loki suena extrañamente aliviado y corta con su comunicación  
» ahora, en aquella terrible cárcel en asgard. No tiene los ánimos suficientes para hablar con su preso cautivo. Hace tiempo que se pregunta que hubiera sido de él si lo perdiera en el ataque al helicarriel. ¡No! En definitivo no quiere pensar en eso. Hubiera sido parte de su fin y gracias a la probabilidad estando de su lado. Se lo llevó aún con dificultad a su tierra natal. 

Y siendo algo tan complejo, le tomó un poco de tiempo arreglar unos cuantos hechizos sobre la memoria de la rusa. Para que esta olvidará tan siquiera la existencia de su adorado halcón. 

Ahora recostado, quisiera tenerle tan cerca de sí. Al menos para abrazarlo, cosa que es imposible ahora. Su padre le dictaminó esa horrorosa sentencia. Y al cumplirla sin rechistar. Se ha separado de barton por unos tantos años. Más en cambio, siente dentro suyo un extraño presentimiento acompañando de tristeza en su mayoría. 

—Perdoname amada madre. — habla a su vacío interior, da un largo suspiro un tanto raro. Y cierra los ojos imaginando la dulzura y nobleza que sintió la primera vez al notar al agente que le ayudó hasta el final. 

Clint por su parte, mantiene los ojos al horizonte. Siempre hacía allá donde nada puede ver; evitando lo que tanto esquiva detrás. Esta casi seguro que su amo pronto saldrá. Y con eso, un nuevo camino se abrirá ante ambos. 

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━


End file.
